


Accidentally In Love

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I love these boys so so much, M/M, again this is just soft, and my depressed ass has been suffering via gender dysphoria so here we are, anyway I love kevaaron okay okay okay, you didn't need to know that but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Kevin tries to surprise Aaron by coming home early but he falls asleep
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is probably really out of character but I love soft fics okay?

Aaron let a sigh release from his lips as he reached his and Kevin’s shared apartment. His eyes felt like they were ready to close at any second after his almost full 24 hours at the hospital, taking small naps whilst he could. To rub salt into the wound, all he wanted was to see Kevin but his boyfriend wouldn’t be back for another few days, he’d been away for two weeks now between training camps and away matches. 

At this point, Aaron was ready to just slide down the door and sleep outside but he knew he couldn’t do that. There was only one more step between him and the inside of his apartment, where it was warm and not trying to snow outside. His hands were shaking slightly as he tried to locate the pocket with his keys in from the chill that was biting the air.  
His keys jingled in his pocket as he reached for them, the fox pawprint keyring that he got given when he graduated, making a small intent in his finger as he ran it around the edge. Aaron couldn’t help but let small snapshots of the foxes come into his head as he felt the pressure of the keyring in his hands. He rested his head gently, letting a tired sigh out before he managed to unlock the door and let himself in.

The first thing he did was shove his coat and shoes on the carpet before turning to the couch. He jumped slightly when he saw a sleeping figure laid out on the couch, he could see small goose bumps and shivers going across him. Aaron let the smallest smile appear on his lips as he walked across to the couch, reaching for the blanket to cover Kevin over with. He admired the sleeping form of his boyfriend for a few minutes trying to rack his brain of a conversation saying that Kevin was coming home today but he was sure that it wasn’t for another week at least which made his heart jump a little bit, had something happened? Aaron pressed a small kiss to his cheek to wake him up.  
Kevin absently pulled up the blanket to cover himself up more before letting his eyes blink open to look at Aaron. The first thing he saw was Aaron looking back at him, a small smile crossing his lips before he rested his cheek on Aaron’s hand. Aaron brushed some hair away from Kevin’s face before pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you because our training camp got cut short a few days. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

Aaron felt his heart jump again at the thought of Kevin putting so much effort into surprising him, the thing he needed and wanted more than anything was Kevin right now. And he’d never tell anybody but sleeping, soft Kevin who will happily cuddle Aaron when he needs it is one of his favourite sides to his boyfriend, the side that nobody else sees but Aaron. The two of them had definitely gotten softer as the years between them and university grew and Aaron had grown softer in his job especially when it came to the kids he had to treat because he didn’t want to come off as cold and scary for them.

“You don’t need to apologise for that, you look shattered,”

“So do you,” Kevin replied, reaching up to brush his thumb along one of the bags under Aaron’s eye. “When was the last time you slept Aaron?”

“I don’t know, I got a couple one-hour naps during my shift but it felt like nothing.”

“Aaron,” Kevin said, giving him the look that Aaron knew well, the look he has given all of the foxes over the years of university about their health and how they need to look after themselves. Andrew and Neil got in the most even if they didn’t listen much to Kevin’s annoyance. “You need to look after yourself, you’re a doctor you know how dangerous lack of sleep is.” 

“I know, I know,” Aaron rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face as he reached up to brush the chest piece of Kevin’s face as he knows it’s one of his favourite things. “Do you want to go to bed? It’ll be warmer, you were shivering, and then we can both sleep if you’re going to moan about me,” Kevin let out a small chuckle and nodded. 

“I want nothing more than to curl up in bed with you in the warmth. When did it get so cold outside?”

“It’s January.” 

“Okay, okay, whatever.”

Kevin pulled himself up from the couch, stretching and Aaron definitely blushed slightly when his shirt rode up and revealed some of his body. Kevin smirked at the blush across Aaron’s cheeks before guiding him towards their bedroom. He had to admit, as much as he loved his job, he loved the training and the games, he missed his apartment and he missed his boyfriend. 

The two of them changed into something more comfortable before nestling under the covers. Kevin lay there for a few seconds before turning over to wrap his arms gently around Aaron’s pint-sized body. He secretly loved the fact that there was such a size difference between the two of them, it meant he could basically wrap his whole body around Aaron and it made him feel more protective even though he knew that Aaron could most definitely protect himself.

Aaron most definitely fell asleep first, his breath evened out within two minutes of Kevin wrapping himself around him. Kevin let a proper smile grace his face before letting himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!


End file.
